Love is a losing game
by RhodesyTash
Summary: We all know that it was love at first sight when Harry met Georgiana, so what if it was the same for someone else when they met Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**I loved Harry and Georgiana's relationship on the 2012 ITV Mini-Series, but I was not as keen on Georgiana as I was Harry. I literally fell in love with him every time I saw him on screen. So, I decided I would put a little twist on things. What if Harry was trying to catch Georgiana's attention, whilst someone else was trying to catch his?**

**Also, I decided to rewrite this story based on some character's that interested me.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Titanic or most of the character's, I am simply writing what I personally think they would be like. I do, however, own Evelynn Davenport and her parents.**

* * *

Not many people survived that horrible night. It killed over a thousand people, ruined families, broke hearts and shocked most of the world. I was lucky to have survived, as well as many of the others. But seeing the distraught faces of the people around me was the worst part. As the sun came up, it got worse- the floating bodies were revealed and people were disgusted, some being sick, others hysterically crying. Children were shaking, their small, frail, bodies barely able to keep them warm. Luckily, the RMS Carpathia arrived to save us, sparing us having to see the wreckage.

There was one person that I couldn't get out of my mind, though. Someone that would also be on other's minds...

Harry Widener.

He had caught my eye, just like Lady Georgiana Grex had caught his, and I knew I would never get him.. but it was worth a try. Now not knowing whether he was dead or alive scared me, because I knew that Lady Georgiana had fallen in love with him and she would be distraught. His love being upset would be the opposite of what he wanted, that was for sure, and just knowing that made me want to comfort her and cheer her up. Because I would do anything to make him happy, even if he did not realise it.

I am Evelynn Davenport and this is the story of what happened when I boarded the RMS Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm only doing the snippets that I see important, if that makes sense, so it may skip a little and so on.**

**Disclaimer; Once again, I do not own the Titanic and the only character's that I own are Evelynn Davenport, Pearl Davenport, Irah Davenport and Nell cookson.**

* * *

"Are you almost ready?" Mother asked, leaning around the large wooden door. Her dark brown hair was pinned up on top of her hair in little twists. She had a long deep blue dress on, with a extravagant matching hat in her hands.

"Yes, Momma, Miss Cookson is just finishing my hair." I looked at the reflection in the Mirror and smiled. She returned it and nodded her head.

"Miss Cookson is doing a very good job, you are looking beautiful."

I looked at the small plait that the Maid was doing at the side of my head and silently disagreed in my head. It was just a plait, it didn't look beautiful.

"As soon as you are ready, come down stairs. We need to have left in thirty minutes."

"Yes Momma." I answered as Miss Cookson tied the plait at the end, then powdered my nose.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my plait sat neatly at the side of my head, my face was smooth and my cream dress flowed down to my ankles. I was finally ready to leave.

* * *

The Titanic was beautiful, the most wondrous thing I had ever seen in my life. I had been on a ship almost a year ago when we came to England, but it was no where near as amazing as the Titanic. My cabin had deep, dark brown furniture and the big four-post bed in the middle of the room had a pure white sheet draped over it.

I gently sat on it and opened my case, I pulled out my Jewel's in their purse, just as there was a knock on the door. I glanced up and Momma appeared, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, darling, I was just coming to check that you were getting them out. Miss Cookson is just checking all of mine, then she shall be in to get yours and take them to the pursers office." Momma sat next to me, "Will you be coming down for dinner tonight, to be introduced to everyone?"

"Yes, Momma, I shan't miss the first meal." I smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Good." Momma stood up, "Perhaps you will meet the man of your dreams on this Maiden Voyage." She smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Maybe."

* * *

We had hovered in the hall for a while, and then everyone else came in. I was introduced to the Astor's, my Father had already met them in the past. Mrs Astor was a very nice woman and tried to make chit-chat with me and my Mother until the Earl of Manton, his wife and Daughter found their way over to us. Captain Smith entered at the same time too. He introduced the Earl of Manton and his family to everyone, then we were joined by some more people.

Miss Dorothy Gibson, the stunning silent Movie actress and her Mother shook hands with everyone and she was very friendly. Lady Manton was very blunt and stubborn towards everyone, especially Miss Gibson, she appeared to be rather, snooty.

"Miss Gibson is a film star." I heard Lady Georgiana whisper to her Mother and I looked up at the young woman and smiled. She nodded at me, but did not smile. I brushed it off though, not caring about it.

"Ah, this is Mr and Mrs Widener, and their son, Harry." Captain Smith said, as a middle aged couple walked towards us with their son that looked about my age. He was very attractive and immediately caught my eye.

I however, did not catch his. Lady Georgiana Grex did. It was not a surprise. Lady Georgiana was beautiful, she had such a symmetrical face, with amazing cheek bones. She was a lot better looking than me, so I had no chance whatsoever. I sighed and glanced at Harry one last time, then twisted to look at the Rushton's who had turned up rather late.


End file.
